


"High-key" relationship goals.

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: Snow day- Rosewood edition [3]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: And it gets a bit spicy, But also like the afternath of that, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jamie is embarrassed, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Raphael is needy, Self-Indulgent, Snow Day, all that good stuff, also not sure why Micky isn't really ever present, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Jamie and Raphael just can't keep their hands off each other. Well, at least the mark on Jamie's neck implies that.or,Raphael gets a bit carried away, and so it becomes his and Jamie's mission to COVER UP THE HICKEY.





	1. A spicy-ish snow day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you appreciate the pun/wordplay thing I did as the title. Also, know that I hate coming up with titles, for obvious reasons. This is basically a continuation of the Japhael snow day oneshot, but reading it isn't exactly necessary. uhhh, what else to say? Well, enjoy the fun spicy scenes I guess, they were also very fun to write.
> 
> Definitely going to write more fluffy stuff with no plot (or little plot), and if you have any requests, leave a comment, or even better go follow my Tumblr (if you aren't already) and send me an ask-- I love it when I get asks. 
> 
> (nessarinthepumpkinprincess.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!

Jamie and Raphael spent most of their snow day curled up indoors. They (or rather, Raphael) had built a blanket fort and as Jamie studied, Raphael tried his best to distract him.

And as much as it seemed like Jamie resented this, Raphael knew better. He actually did appreciate the company, and the noise. Even if Raphael was _a little_ sick.

He had also caught a cold, which Jamie scolded him for, but then fussed over him each time he did something as miniscule as sneezing.

“Jeez Jamie, you are _way_ too protective,” he smiled up as Jamie as he wrapped him up in yet another blanket.

“But...I do like being fussed over…”

“I don't want your cold to get worse,” Jamie said simply, handing Raphael his hot chocolate, and giving his hand a small squeeze.

“You act all tough but-” his sentence was interrupted by his own sneeze, but he continued, ”You Jamie, are the most caring, little marshmallow I have ever met.”

Raphael leaned in to catch Jamie’s lips with his own, but he slipped away, turning round to sit back at his desk.

“I don't want to catch whatever you've got Raphael,” Jamie called over his shoulder as he began to pick up his pen and write.

An indignant huff left Raphael's lips,”You are _no_ fun.”

Smiling as he busied himself in his work, Jamie continued to ignore Raphael.

Only, when Raphael wrapped his arms around him, draping his arms over his shoulders and pressing his lips to his neck, it began to get a bit more difficult to simply “ignore” him.

“ _Jamie_ …” Raphael's voice was low and hot, his breath tickling Jamie’s ear.

“Don't _ignore_ me…” He said in a playful, teasing tone.

“Well, as I said before, I don't want your cold Raph…” Jamie said, finding it hard to resist the raspy voice.

“I’m sure you have a great immune system...but...if you don't, then we both get time off school… to do.. other things,” Raphael smirked, dipping his head lower to nip at Jamie’s jawline.

“Raphael…” He warned, but exhaled shakily, his previous authority diminishing as Raphael moved onto his lap, straddling him.

“P-people could hear us…” Jamie's once steady voice was now losing his previous composure as Raphael began to kiss and suck at Jamie's neck.

Jamie could feel the smug smile on his lips as he worked his way down, and when his teeth grazed Jamie's jugular, he gave in to the temptation, tilting his head to allow Raphael to have more access to his neck.

Jamie let out a low hum, threading his fingers through Raphael's dark hair, tugging slightly, which made him whimper at the sensation.

Liking this reaction, Jamie tugged again, harder this time, and Raphael bit down on Jamie’s neck to stifle his moan.

“J-J-Jamie…” Raphael whispered, panting a little.

Jamie gently caressed Raphael's cheek, and then lifted his chin up to face him, still running his fingers through Raphael's hair with his right hand.

His eyes were dark with lust and desire as he brought their lips together for a passionate, deep kiss.

Their tongues roamed in each other’s mouth, and at one point Raphael grazed his teeth on Jamie’s bottom lip, drawing out a surprised gasp. He pushed himself up against Jamie, feeling as if he needed to be closer, if that was even possible considering how impossibly close they were already.

“Raphael…” the words were panted breathlessly, near to inaudible. But Raphael had heard, and felt his whole body shudder, realising these words were reserved for him alone.

His hand slid up Jamie's shirt, fingers brushing against his abdomen. He so desperately wanted _more_.

Then, Jamie pulled away, and before Raphael could duck his head down to suck at his neck once again, he swiftly stood up, spun round and in an instant Raphael was the one sat in the chair, legs still wrapped around Jamie, though he easily pried them off.

He had a smug grin on his face, leaning low to whisper in Raphael's ear.

“You're so _needy_ Raph, honestly…” he pressed one last kiss onto his jawline, and then straightened up, beginning to walk away towards the door.

“Jamie, babe...you can't leave me like this…” he breathed out through his nose in a huff, eyes pleading.

“Do you want anything to eat? I'm going to the kitchen,”  said Jamie over his shoulder, his low and seductive tone gone so suddenly, all previous tension evaporated.

Raphael slumped down in the chair, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

“Jamie Volk...you- you are the biggest tease in the world!”

Jamie ignored this comment, a smirk evident in his voice,”I'll get you the usual then? Some pasta and salad?”

“I want _you not_ the stupid salad,” he grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Alright…” he turned round, and for a moment Raphael was hopeful.

“Just pasta then,” Jamie grinned.

All hope, had disappeared.


	2. After the spice ("love bites" and all)

“Jamie!” 

He turned round to greet the familiar voice, Ellie. 

She was holding two empty mugs, no doubt making some hot chocolate for Lottie and her.

“Ellie, how's your day been?” Jamie asked, turning back round to finish serving the salad.

“Great without you around,” Ellie teased as she set the mugs down, then grabbing a cookie from the biscuit tin.

Jamie grumbled in response, rolling his eyes.

“What have you been doing all day Jamie…” her voice trailed off, and when he looked to see what it was that had distracted her, Ellie was simply staring at him.

“Ellie?” he raised an eyebrow, baffled by what exactly she was looking at with such bewilderment.

Then, rather unexpectedly, her face contorted into her signature side smirk.

“What?” Jamie furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, still extremely perplexed by what she was finding so funny.

“So…” she leaned against the counter, smirk wider than ever,”Raphael's snuck into your room?”

“How did you know that?” His voice remained steady and even. 

“I'm surprised Jamie,” she stirred the hot chocolate slowly with a spoon,”I thought you'd have more self control than that…”

“Oh please, I hardly told him to sneak in-”

Ellie let out a snigger, nodding towards him,”It looks as if Raphael got a bit excited,” she poked a finger at his neck, and that's when it finally clicked.

_ Crap! _

“Shut up,” he growled, covering his neck instinctively.

Evidently, Ellie was finding some sort of joy in teasing him.

“So how far did you go exactly? Did you-”

“No Ellie  _ we didn't _ -” he groaned, finally letting his embarrassment seep through. He took a breath before continuing, lowering his voice,”We didn't  _ do _ anything.”

“That doesn't look like nothing Jamie,” her voice was exaggerated and slightly mocking as she said this.

“Really though, I didn't expect you to be the one with a hickey, I always thought Raphael would be-”

“Stop Ellie,” Jamie's muttered, eyes almost pleading. This wasn't like him at all, and Ellie was taken aback by the hint of desperation in his voice.

“Awwww you're embarrassed! That's so cute! I bet Raphael  _ loved _ seeing you like that for once-” she nudged Jamie playfully. 

“ _ Ellie _ …” he warned, voice more assertive now.

“Alright, I'm done I'm done,” her smile was more sincere now, and Jamie was relieved that the teasing was over.

“You should probably cover that up you know.”

“Yeah yeah, I'll get a scarf or something,” he still had one hand on his neck.

“Jamie,” she snickered,”A scarf is probably too obvious.”

“And so I guess you have experience with this?” finally, he had regained his composure and snappy replies.

“That, is irrelevant,” she countered, looking away.

Jamie smirked,”So, what do you suggest Ellie?”

“Makeup.”

\--

“Shouldn't you be sneaking back to the conch dorm rooms now?” Jamie asked as he looked outside the window, to see that the sky was beginning to get darker. 

Raphael rested his head on Jamie's shoulder, and shrugged, eyes half closed.

“But it's so cold out there,” he nuzzled Jamie's shoulder affectionately,”And warm in here.”

A smile tugged Jamie's lips upwards, and he stroked Raphael's hair softly,”While I appreciate your company Raph, I don't want to get you into trouble.”

Raphael chuckled softly,”Like how I got you in trouble today with Ellie?”

Groaning, Jamie elbowed Raphael,”I'm going to need to find some foundation to cover it up with, or so she says.”

“OR maybe you can just walk around like that all day,” Raphael kissed the hickey delicately,”It looks good on you, and people will know you're mine,” he winked.

“Wow, how possessive,” said Jamie, humour dripping from his words.

“Anyway, you need to go,” he stood up, pulling Raphael with him effortlessly,”The snow is clearing up so we'll definitely have school tomorrow.”

Though Raphael puffed out an indignant sigh, he beamed at Jamie.

“Thanks for today,” he wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in closer. 

Jamie let his hands rest on Raphael's shoulders, and his lips formed a small but heartwarming smile. He gave Raphael's forehead a peck and then pulled away a little to meet his eyes.

“Thank you for the company…” 

There was a moment of comfortable silence, but after, they broke apart completely.

“Before you go,” Jamie went to open his wardrobe, and took out a coat,”Take this.”

Raphael fluttered his eyelashes,”Why thank you my knight in shining armour-”

“And next time you sneak out in 0°C weather wear a coat  _ for God's sake _ .”


	3. Covering up the spice and cute couple stuff (or lack thereof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest part, and the last chapter, so I guess it is pretty convenient. It's like, THE GRAND FINALE. 
> 
> Please enjoy the Grand Finale :)

As Jamie had predicted, the snow did clear and school was back on. When he awoke he found that _the mark_ was still there. It had faded a bit, but it was still noticeable

At the moment, a scarf would have to do, but before their first lesson, Jamie  _needed_ to find some foundation.

\---

Jamie sat with Lottie and Ellie in the Ivy dining room, quick to finish breakfast so he could go and find Raphael.

“Uh, Jamie...why do you have a scarf on? Are you not feeling well?” Lottie broke the silence first.

Ellie laughed and Jamie shot her a look.

“What is it then? Why are you laughing Ellie?” curiosity and confusion was etched into her voice.

“Well…” Ellie gave them both a broad grin. Jamie could only sigh in defeat, as she was going to tell Lottie whether he liked it or not.

Ellie gestured Lottie to come closer, putting a hand up her cheek, as if to shield the words from reaching Jamie, to whisper in Lottie's ear.

And, as the almost muted words left Ellie’s lips, Lottie nearly choked on the Orange juice she had been sipping.

“YOU AND-  DID WHAT?” Lottie exclaimed, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“Raphael and I did _not_ do that,” Jamie said flatly after grumbling at Ellie.

“But it's not far from the truth,” sang Ellie.

As if on queue, Raphael sneaked up on Jamie, his steps careful, and his hands fell in line with Jamie's eyes, covering them softly.

“Guess who?”

“Raphael.”

At that, Raphael's hands fell and he sat next to Jamie. He gave a charming smile to Ellie and Lottie, before continuing.

“Jamie we rehearsed this,” he joked,”You aren't supposed to say it's me till the third time round. Why are you so bad at the cute couple thing?”

He gave Raphael a sideways glance.

“Raphael, it's much too early for “the cute couple thing”, I haven't even finished breakfast. Besides, I could have turned round before you had even got to me.”

Both Ellie and Lottie sniggered, amused by their antics.

“Do you ever do the cute couple thing Jamie? Really? Do you two consider yourself high-key, or low-key relationship goals?” Ellie smirked, finding it hard to imagine Jamie handing Raphael a bouquet of flowers, or playing along with the “guess who thing”.

“Definitely high-key relationship goals Ellie,” Raphael gestured to the coat he was wearing,”After all, I'm wearing his coat right now.”

“That's his coat?” Lottie scrutinised it.

“I knew it!” this exclaim came from Ellie.

“ _Love bites_ and now coat sharing,” she practically screeched,”This is great."

“Could you be any louder?” Jamie mumbled, with obvious sarcasm.

Raphael chuckled, patting Jamie's shoulder.

“Wear it loud and wear it proud babe,” he smirked.

“Yeah, “babe”, wear it proud,” teased Ellie.

Lottie giggled, and Jamie had to fight to keep a straight face. He rolled his eyes and tugged at Raphael's sleeve.

“Come on, we have to…” he lowered his voice as Raphael stood up,”We have to find a way to cover _this_ up before first period.”

“OK,” grinned Raphael,”I know just the people. Let's go.”

\---

The two of them went up to the conch dining hall, quickly because they were conscious of time.

In they walked, and Jamie was still unsure of what exactly Raphael's “master” plan was.

Raphael scanned the room, eyes focused in a little squint, until he found who he was looking for, and strode over confidently, dragging Jamie along by the hand.

Before they reached their destination, Raphael let go of Jamie’s hand, with some reluctance, and called over to a table full of conch girls and a few stratus students dotted around. Jamie finally realised what this plan was, and he didn't like it.

“Hey, Anastasia!”

Anastasia looked up, her expression a little irritated. Naturally, Raphael's not so subtle attempt at grabbing the brunette’s attention, paired with a purple uniform among a sea of red and the fact that Jamie was, well _Jamie_ , brought some eyes their way.

“What?” she mouthed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Raphael made a small gesture with his hands, wiggling his finger towards Jamie and him as if to say, _come here_.

With only a second of hesitation, she complied, and excused herself from the table. Lola followed after.

“And what exactly is your reason for interrupting my breakfast Raphael?” she asked dryly.

“Hi Jamie!’ Lola chirped, acknowledging he was there. He gave a small and unenthusiastic nod in response.

“Well…” Raphael started,”You don't happen to have any foundation do you?”

Anastasia looked over at Raphael's bashful but awkward grin, then glanced at Jamie, scarf tugged tight round his neck, eyes unwilling to meet hers.

She allowed a taut grin to creep up on her features, the smile widening only a little when she realised that Raphael was wearing Jamie's coat.

“Wow. You sure look cosy in that coat Raphael...I _certainly_ didn't suspect that you two could ever be-”

“Can you help us or not?” Jamie interrupted through gritted teeth, clearly finding this whole thing very uncomfortable.

“Yes, I can help you.”

\--

“So when did you two first get together?”

“Who asked out who?”

“Jamie are you-”

Lola bombarded the two of them with questions as they waited for Anastasia to come back down from her dorm with the foundation: Raphael happy to answer, while Jamie’s default action was to roll his eyes, jaw clenched the slightest bit.

After what seemed like a millennium to Jamie, Anastasia emerged from conch house, makeup in hand.

“Make sure to return it as soon as possible,” Anastasia said as she handed it over to Raphael, before adding,”Since my I'm quite pale compared to you, this is my roommate's," her gaze turned directly to Raphael,"So _don't_ lose it Raphael.”

She gave him one last stern look and pivoted round rather elegantly, about to walk away.

“And next time, you ought to be more strategic about where you place those _hickeys_  too.”

Jamie let out a long breath, giving Raphael a sideways look.

“You really should next time,” Jamie murmured.

In return, Raphael gave him a sly grin,”I just can't help myself with you…”

Jamie allowed himself a half smirk at that, but quickly remembered that they were running out of time.

“Let's go to the bathroom and apply the foundation,” he paused to look at his watch,”We have fifteen minutes until our first lesson, so we have to be hasty about this.”

Silently, Raphael nodded and followed after Jamie, who had already started to stride towards the conch bathrooms.

Once in, they found it was empty, which was a good thing as it meant no explaining had to be done. Jamie closed the door firmly behind him after holding it open for Raphael, who gave a grateful smile at the gesture.

“Alright-y then,” Raphael pulled out the foundation and brush out of his blazer, ushering Jamie towards him,”Let's cover this hickey up.”

At the word _hickey_ , Jamie's lip twitched, and Raphael chuckled, stroking his cheek with his thumb tenderly.

“It's so cute how embarrassed you get babe, honestly,” he said quietly, clearly edging closer with each low word.

“Raphael...could we please apply this makeup before you get distracted and try to make out with me? As you always do,” deadpanned Jamie, tone flat but lips curved up.

Huffing in exasperation, Raphael picked up the makeup brush, tugging off Jamie's scarf. With a _click_ , the case holding the foundation opened and he dabbled the brush in the powdery substance carefully, before drawing it back, turning its course to approach Jamie's neck.

“I don't always try to make out with you…” he mumbled as he began to brush Jamie's neck, with an expert flick of the wrist.

Jamie watched in curiosity as Raphael's face screwed up slightly in concentration.

“You seem quite experienced in this Raph,” he commented.

Raphael straightened up, and he began to add more foundation to the makeup brush as he spoke.

“I have a bit of experience with makeup…”

And just as Raphael was about to move forward to add the final layer, Jamie grabbed his wrist and held up a finger to silence him.

“Someone’s coming.”

Without thinking, Raphael bolted to one of the bathroom stalls, dragging Jamie with him. He slammed the door shut and locked it, just as a group of boys entered.

Jamie brought his lips to Raphael’s ear, whispering furiously.

“Was it really necessary for us to hide in the same cubicle, Raphael?”

He gave Jamie a lopsided grin, leaning in as he said quietly,”I never was one for thinking things through.”

The rowdy conch boys were still in the bathroom, so there was no way for one of them to slip out unnoticed.

“Besides,” his breath was hot against Jamie's ear,”I need to touch up your makeup a bit,” Raphael pulled away from Jamie and winked.

“Fine,” mouthed Jamie, though Raphael had already got to work.

Less than a minute later, Raphael clicked the foundation shut softly, and tucked the makeup back into his blazer.

Still, there were boys lurking just beyond the cubicle door. Raphael would have no trouble just casually walking out there, but he knew Jamie wouldn't be so relaxed when rumours started to go around. It's not like he cared what people thought of him, but such a thing wouldn't be good for his reputation, so they'd have to find another way around...rather than facing the situation head on.

Jamie took a look at his watch. 7 minutes. _What on earth were these boys still doing in here_?

Strangely enough, despite the lousy presence in the bathroom, the fact that the two stood there, pressed together in such close proximity, and the fact that Jamie could hear Raphael's heartbeat, his steady breathing. _That_ , that allured him.

He was almost surprised at himself, when his eyes narrowed and a devious smirk played at his lips. Jamie tilted his head to the side and very suddenly lurched forward, kissing Raphael's neck.

Clamping a hand over his mouth, Raphael's eyes widened.

“J-Jamie what are you…” the words were barely even whispered.

Mouth coming into line with Raphael's ear, he said,”If you make a _sound_ , I stop. OK?”

Nodding briskly, Raphael tangled his fingers through Jamie's dark hair, his head resting against the wall of the bathroom stall.

Jamie grazed his teeth against Raphael's jugular, making him shudder. Then, he so desperately wanted to kiss Jamie, so Raphael tugged on a lock of his hair, only softly enough to get his attention.

Understanding the unspoken message, Jamie made his way up to his lips, so painfully slow. And finally when their lips pressed together, Raphael breathed out a sigh through his nose, his fingers hooked onto Jamie's collar, as if to will them to merge, to melt into one.

Jamie's hand cupped Raphael's cheek, thumb moving back and forth in a repeated, methodical motion.  The gesture so familiar, so welcome. His other hand rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder, clawing at the red fabric of his blazer.

The kiss was needy, and wanting, yet sincere and warm. Desperate, but not lust filled. They didn't even realise that the conch boys had left- too preoccupied.

Raphael let the smallest gasps and whines slip away from his mouth, sounds he wouldn't ever really admit to making, but sounds Jamie adored. And the tight yet gentle grip at which he held onto Raphael was something he had grown so fond of. His hands slipped down to grip Jamie's hips as he mumbled something incoherent.

One word made itself clear though.

“Jamie...J-Jamie,” over and over again, and to the astonishment of Jamie, he felt his heart flutter and pound, and he felt like he didn’t _ever_ want to let go of Raphael, he couldn't. His lips strayed from his boyfriend's lips as he went to kiss along the side of his jaw.

Self control lessening but the second, his hands began to roam, suddenly hyper aware of each heavy breath Raphael took, each shudder and the rise and fall of his stomach.

“W-we n-need…” panted Raphael,”To go...soon…”

Despite his words, he didn't bother to push Jamie away, or even loosen his hold on him, so Jamie hummed a reply into his neck, the answer unclear.

Raphael chuckled at the sensation that it sent, the small vibration ringing through his body.

“Jamie,” he said, a smile evident in his voice,”We have to go to class now...it's already started.”

It's as if those words set of an alarm clock in Jamie's head, because he shot up immediately and checked his watch.

“Oh crap,” he sprung into action almost immediately, taking Raphael by the hand. They both stood for a moment gazing at their reflection, realising how scruffy they looked.

“You got pretty wild in there babe, huh?” Raphael laughed while he straightened his tie, brushing some foundation over a faint mark on his neck in the other hand.

Jamie did a small, awkward sort of cough.

He scratched the back of his head, “God...I'm sorry about how I acted, that's so unlike me, and now we're late and-”

“Why are you apologising for making out with me in a bathroom stall with people just outside who could of heard us, but didn't? Jamie, that's hot.”

With a signature roll of his eyes, Jamie tugged Raphael forward by the arm.

“I blame your bad influence on me as the cause of my spontaneous, but “hot” actions.” he had stepped noticeably closer, and his voice was low, but in an instant that changed,"Now come on, we're already late.”

Raphael smiled as the exited the bathroom and began to leg it up to their first class.

“Jamie Volk, you are _so_ , _SO_ hot,” he sighed, and though they were both occupied with running, he was sure Jamie had heard by the way his hand twitched in Raphael's own.

What a morning.

\--

“So, we’ll say that I'm feeling sick, you saw me on the way to class, helped me, asking me if I was feeling up for it or not, and that's why we're late?”

Jamie nodded,” _Act_ sick Raphael, but don't exaggerate it, as you do with most things.”

“ _Yes sir_ ,” muttered Raphael, who did a little smirk, before putting on a believable, “I'm sick” face.

Reluctantly, Jamie opened the door, greeted by the vast majority of students staring with interest, and a mildly annoyed looking teacher.

“Boys...why are you late?”

With a straight face, Jamie explained their story, while Raphael, with no trouble at all, feigned a look of fatigue.

The teacher seemed to believe that, and so they got out of the situation unscathed. But, nothing seemed to get past Anastasia, who sat just beside Raphael.

“What a cute story Raphael,” she began as they exited the classroom for first break.

“What?” he raised his eyebrows in slight confusion.

“You and Jamie got a bit carried away, in the bathroom, I assume?”

His face shifted from confusion, into one of embarrassment.

“Well…” Raphael was horrible at keeping things to himself, and a small smirk took over his lips.

“We-”

“Don't answer that Raph,” Jamie materialised beside Raphael suddenly, surprising him.

“What question aren't you supposed to answer?” this came from Ellie, who was walking by with Lottie, before noticing their friends.

Laughing, Raphael became intent on embarrassing Jamie.

“Jamie and I were a bit late for class today because-”

Jamie clamped a hand over Raphael's mouth, an arm around his shoulders.

“Some things,” he gave a sharp look to Raphael, though his hazel eyes remained soft,”Are meant to be kept _private_ Raphael.”

A muffled reply came, and Raphael even licked his hand, but to his amazement Jamie didn't budge.

Ellie gave a low whistle and Lottie laughed, Anastasia let go for once and so her lips tugged upwards in an amused grin. Jamie was smiling too, and when Raphael put his hands up in a surrender, and was finally allowed to speak again, he smiled as well.

And they shared a private look, like many of the things they did together, reserved for the two of them alone. It was full of sincerity and softness. It was full of vulnerability and fondness.

Right then and there, Raphael wanted nothing more but to kiss Jamie: kiss his forehead and his cheek; kiss his lips, his nose; his jaw and his ears. He felt like Jamie wanted to do that too, but they'd wait until they were somewhere alone, and then, only then would they give into their desires.

Because, it was a sort of private thing, and they liked it that way.


End file.
